El Osito
by lobunaluna
Summary: Presente de Halloween. Los caballeros dorados, se llevaran el susto de sus vidas por jugar con magia negra. No todo es lo que parece.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

**Para que vean que estoy de buenas, les traigo un _ESPANTOSO_** (Insertar aquí: Risas macabras, relámpagos y demás efectos de terror)** regalo de Hallowen.**

* * *

><p><em><span>El Osito<span>_

-Estoy aburrido...-Ángelo miro a los restantes presentes. Algunos chiquilines, perdón, cuidadosos maestros habían llevado a sus aprendices a las fiestas de Halloween que se hacían en la mansión Kido. -¿qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?

-Ni idea...-Shura dejo libre un bostezo.- realmente, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la invitación de Juana de llevar, con ella, a mis aprendices a esa patética fiesta...

-Y bueno, Shura, ponte a pensar una cosa...-Aioros le miro- si hubieras aceptado, mientras tus aprendices comían caramelos hasta empacharse... Ahora vos podrías estar comiéndote un flor de bombón en algún armario de escobas...-La filosa espada paso a milímetros de las puntas de sus cabellos.- valió la pena el riesgo...-Comento mientras los otros reían por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos nos sacamos el aburrimiento por un rato...-comento Saga, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer dado que Kanon estaba de misión y se había llevado su armadura.- como me aburro cuando no está el imbécil de mi hermano...

-¿Ahora qué te pasa que te enojaste con Kanon?-Camus le dedico una mirada sumamente aburrida, por encima de "Don Quijote de la mancha".

-Es que estoy aburrido-hizo berrinche el mayor.- Cuando lo tengo cerca por lo menos tengo con quien tener peleas coherentes.- O por lo menos tengo alguien que me cocine, desde que se fue que he estado a pura chatarra envasada.

-Encontré algo con lo que podemos jugar...-Informo Ángelo, que traía un viejo libro cuya cubierta parecía hecha de algún tipo desconocido de piel.

-Yo recuerdo ese libro...-Milo se levantó de donde estaba, al igual que Camus, y salió disparado a esconderse tras Saga. El gemelo miro sobre su hombro a los dos caballeros que le usaban de escudo humano.- Pensé que te habías desecho de él...

-Aquí dice... "Sucesores de la casa de Cáncer: Pase lo que pase. NO LO TIREN"-Ángelo se encogió de hombros y miro a los presentes- Si lo escribieron es por algo...

-¿De dónde conocen ese libro?-pregunto Aioros algo perdido, mientras notaba la ligera palidez de Shura.- ¿Shura? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... bueno veras...-ya era hora de decírselo a Aioros- Hace unos años atrás...

_Años atrás._

_-Solo una ronda…-informo el chiquillo de once años- no me gusta jugar a juegos que involucran espíritus…_

_-Solo es un patético juego de guija.-informo Ángelo, mientras ponía la aguja en el centro.- nada más…-sonrió malicioso.-no vamos a invocar a ningún demonio…_

_-Ojala podamos traer uno…-comento de lo más sonriente Milo, mientras miraba malicioso a Aioria._

_Todo había comenzado cuando la aguja comenzó a moverse sola, para sorpresa de todos y a formar el nombre de Aioria una y otra vez. Cuando Ángelo noto que se trataba de un demonio o alma que quería salirse del tablero ya era demasiado tarde. Aioria había comenzado a convulsionarse en el suelo y sus amigos comenzaron a desesperarse. Por el momento, el chico había logrado mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero no sería por mucho. Ambos jóvenes sentían como las convulsiones parecían volver a comenzar._

_-Ángelo… te pedí que estuvieras atento…-le gruñía Shura, mientras corría llevando a Aioria del brazo derecho- era la única condición para que dejara que jugaran…_

* * *

><p>-Aioros... Cálmate...-pidió Saga, que tenía a los otros cuatro tras suyo luego de que Shura terminara de explicar que había pasado con la dichosa tabla de guija que venía con ese libro- Tranquilízate...<p>

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ME ACABAN DE DECIR QUE MI HERMANO CASI MUERE POSEÍDO POR UN ESPÍRITU?-Bramo el arquero, que intentaba hacer blanco a alguno de los cuatro que estaban usando a Saga de escudo humano- SAGA ¡CÓRRETE!

-Tranquilo. Yo estuve presente, de cierta manera, y te aseguro que no fue tan grabe...

-¿Presente?-Aioros bajo un segundo el arco- ¿CÓMO QUE ESTUVISTE PRESENTE Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO?

-Estaba poseído por Ares.

-Siempre metes la misma escusa.-Aioros bajo el arco y llamo a su temple calmado- está bien... la cosa ya paso... Según tu no fue tan grave, supongo que debo confiar en ti, Saga.-El joven se relajó.

-Bueno...-Ángelo salió de detrás de Saga- supongo que guardare este libro...

-Espera Ángelo...-Milo le miro algo curioso- me pica la duda de saber que ibas a proponer...

-No era gran cosa...-comento mientras pasaba las hojas- era solo un juego tonto... se supone que no pasara nada mientras el circulo no se rompa...

-¿Que circulo?-preguntaron los otros muertos de curiosidad. A fin de cuentas, un riesgo cada tanto en tiempos de paz no mataba a nadie (¿O sí?).

_45 minutos después._

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas todas estas cosas?-pregunto Shura, mientras terminaba de prender las velas negras.

-Le hago vudú a mi suegra.-informo el otro mientras terminaba de armar la estrella y sellar el circulo que la resguarda.

-Eso explica muchas cosas...-comento Aioros, mientras corría las cortinas para asegurarse la completa privacidad del lugar.

-¿Le haces vudú a tu suegra?-Camus le miro algo perdido y luego sonrió de medio lado- ¿Cuánto para hacerle vudú a la mía?

-Mmmm... No. No hago trabajos de vudú-informo Ángelo- es para uso personal.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, no tengo drama de extenderte un cheque por los servicios...-Ángelo comenzó a pensar el asunto, era muy tentador.

-Eh... Chicos...-Saga estaba leyendo lo que iban a hacer, la razón era "por si las dudas".- Aquí dice que es necesario un objeto de gran valor afectivo... Preferentemente de la niñez.-Por alguna extraña razón, mentira, todos miraron a Milo.

-Ah no... Cada una de esas cosas me las dio mi padre, no se tocan.-informo en un claro tono de que estaba dispuesto a pelear con tal de no sacrificar los juguetes de la infancia.

-mmm... Ahora que lo pienso-Saga se acercó a la ventana y miro por ella hacía Géminis- Kanon tiene un oso de felpa que le obsequio mi maestro...

-Se va enojar si lo tomas...-informo Ángelo, los otros opinaban lo mismo.

-No si lo regresamos antes de que sospeche que lo tomamos...-puntualizo Saga, los más jóvenes lo pensaron. Kanon podría estar unos cuantos días fuera del santuario. Por lo tanto podían darse el "lujo" de pedir prestado sin notificarle.

_Cuarto de Kanon, Casa de Géminis._

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que entre al cuarto de Kanon...-comento Aioros, que entraba junto a Saga a la habitación.

-A Kanon no le gustan los extraños...-miro a Aioros- y por favor, no toques nada.-el joven aparto la mano del librero- Kanon parece que supiera cuando es que tocaron algo...

-¿Ese es el oso?-miraron al oso de color miel que reposaba en una repisa por encima de la cabecera de la cama- Cuanto más cerca está de la cama, según dicen, más valor tiene el objeto...

-Aja...-Saga tomo con cuidado al peluche y lo miro- Huele a vainilla... -informo cuando tuvo el muñeco lo suficientemente secar para sentir el aroma que desprendía- Kanon lo lava a mano y lo pone a secar de una manera especial...

-Mejor no digas eso frente a los chicos...-comento Aioros, quien por dentro se imaginaba a Kanon lavando al oso con sumo cariño y luego acomodando la corbata roja para que quedara impecable.- vamos... ¿Saga?

-No sé si llevar el oso de Kanon-admitió en un tono ligeramente preocupado- Es una pieza representativa fuerte de la infancia de mi hermano...

-¿Hay algún otro oso?-pregunto Aioros, quien también comenzaba a dudar de si llevar al bonito oso de corbata roja para un "juego" tan peligroso.

-Creo que el mío está en el sótano...-comento haciendo una mueca.

_Sótano._

-El de Kanon huele a vainilla... el tuyo a rata muerta-comento Aioros, mientras tapaba su nariz con el oso color miel.- supongo que ese sirve más... que el de Kanon.-miro al oso al que le faltaba un ojo y tenía su pelaje marrón claro un tanto... Bueno honestamente estaba hecho un asco el oso y tenía un soberano agujero en las posaderas.

-Kanon siempre tuvo mayor cuidado con sus juguetes.-informo Saga, mientras metía al peluche en una bolsa de residuos y comenzaban a caminar.- Lleva el de Kanon, dudo que lo usemos... pero por las dudas...

_Sala de Cáncer, 20 minutos después._

-Fuchi...-Milo se puso una pinza en la nariz echa con sus dedos- esa cosa apesta a muerto... y mira que yo tengo un pilón de medias sucias para lavar y no apestan tan mal...

-Apesta peor que las cloacas de París...-comento Camus, haciendo lo posible por no respirar por la nariz.

-No pensaba que el oso de Kanon oliera tan mal...-comento Shura, mientras hacia una mueca incontenible de asco.

-Huele a cadáver...-comento Ángelo, que tampoco podía contener el desagrado del aroma- Me sorprende que sea algo a lo que Kanon le tenga afecto...

-No es el de Kanon...-Informo Aioros- este es el de Kanon-mostró al impecable oso color miel- ese era de Saga... quedo abandonado en el sótano... y bueno los años hicieron lo suyo...

-Entonces usemos el de Saga-Milo les miro, su voz sonaba rara por culpa de la pinza que mantenía en su nariz.- Se nota que Kanon valora a su oso...-Los otros lo pensaron un poco y asintieron.

-Bueno...-Saga coloco el oso en medio de la estrella, asegurándose que no corriera ninguna parte del dibujo.- El objeto que contuvo cariño de la niñez está colocado...-Ángelo miro el libro y memorizó lo que tenía que pasar ahora- Cada quien siéntese en un extremo de la estrella.- Así lo hicieron los cinco restantes.- Ahora sí... tómense de las manos y pase lo que pase no se suelten-dejo libre un suspiro antes de comenzar a recitar:

_**Espíritu de ilusiones.**_

_**Espíritu de esperanzas.**_

_**La niñez atrapada esta en tus entrañas...**_

Aioros miro algo curioso, por alguna razón, Shura y Saga aferraron con fuerzas las dos muñecas del arquero.

_**Manifiéstate en este momento.**_

_**Muestra tu existencia a través de esta pieza.**_

El oso color marrón claro comenzó a sacudirse en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que la estrella brillaba con intensidad.

_**Una vez obtuviste luz.**_

_**Muestra esa luz una vez más.**_

_**Demuestra lo agradecido que estas.**_

¿Agradecido? Saga miro a Ángelo preocupado, había dejado al muñeco olvidado por años en el sótano de géminis. Lo que menos estaría seria agradecido con él.

_**Con la persona que te ha llenado de paz.**_

La cabeza del oso de peluche comenzó a girar, para sorpresa de los presentes y se posó en Saga. El chico sentía el único ojo de inerte vidrio en sus ojos.

-Chicos... no por nada... pero no me gusta que me mire fijo...-informo el gemelo.

-Ángelo...-Camus aferro con fuerza la mano de canceriano- ¿Dijiste "Demuestra lo agradecido que estas"?

-Sí -el sujeto también le comenzaba a preocupar el hecho que el oso no le quitara la vista encima a Saga.-Eso dije...

-¿Creen que este molesto por que lo dejaste olvidado en el sótano?-pregunto Milo, el muñeco lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta dejarla en una posición de casi 180° de la original- Chicos... ahora me mira a mí...

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-comento Saga, mientras la cabeza del osito seguía su trayecto y volvía su ojo a él.-Ángelo... termina esto...

_**El agradecimiento...**_

El muñeco se movió de golpe y se lanzó contra Saga, chocando contra una especie de pared invisible. Aunque del susto generalizado, todos se soltaron la mano.

-¡PERO SERÁN TARADOS!-Bramo Ángelo, mientras veía a Saga pálido retrocediendo hasta la pared, debido al avance del osito que se acercaba a él- ¡PERO CORRE PEDAZO DE TARADO!-El joven al fin pudo hacer conexión con sus piernas y salir disparado directo a géminis, seguido por los demás. Por alguna extraña razón, Milo tomo al oso de Kanon en el escape.

_Entrada a Géminis._

Saga logro frenar, antes de impactar, pero por desgracia no se repitió lo mismo con el resto.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA!?-bramo Kanon, acababa de llegar de un viaje de 28 horas y le recibían de esa forma. Los seis caballeros estaban encima suyo, pero por encima de Milo estaba- ¿Que hace "Corbata" aquí?-Milo se apresuró a salirse y acomodar el osito de Kanon, antes de tendérselo lo más impecable posible para apaciguar al iracundo gemelo.

-Largo de explicar así que te lo resumo...-Aioros tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- ¡NOS PERSIGUE UN OSO POSEÍDO!

-¿Que oso poseído?-Pregunto en un tono ligeramente divertido. En eso Kanon noto una pelota peluda marrón claro que caía por las escaleras- ¿qué es eso?-todos se dieron vuelta lentamente, cuando la pelota dejo de rodar. A la vista quedo el osito de Saga.- ¿Pero ese no es el Sr. Suavecito? ¿No lo habías perdido?

-¿Sr. Suavecito?-Repitió Shura. Todos miraron a Saga, que se puso de todos los colores por la vergüenza.

-Saga ¿A caso tenías una tendencias femeninas de pequeño?-pregunto Ángelo ligeramente burlón, en eso noto que el oso tenía una aguja y un hilo en cada bracito.

- Las bromas para luego...-comento Milo, mientras comenzaba a retroceder- ¡CORRAN! ¡QUE PARECE QUE NOS QUIERE COSER!

_Sector privado, Casa de Gemines._

-Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiéramos usado el oso de Kanon.-informo Shura, mientras movía un sillón contra la puerta de entrada, por si las dudas.

-¿Para qué hicieron esa estupidez?-pregunto Kanon, que tenía a su oso en una mano- ¿Y quién les dio permiso para tocar mis cosas?

-Estábamos aburridos...-Informo Saga-y yo tome tu oso...-en eso noto que todos se alejaban de él, al mismo tiempo que algo salía de la puerta del sótano a solo unos metros de Saga.- ¿Esta tras mío?-pregunto en un susurro. Mientras los otros asentían lentamente.-La puta madre...-lentamente se dio vuelta, el oso estaba a solo unos pasos de él. Tenía la aguja e hilo marrón en una zarpa y en la otra unos botones.- ¿ME VA A COSER LOS BOTONES A LOS...?-en eso vio que el oso se ponía con la rasgadura de las posaderas hacia arriba y le tendía la aguja e hilo- ¿Quiere que lo cosa?

-Me parece que sí...-Kanon dio vuelta su oso y miro el parche que su maestro le había hecho con hilo y dos botones como adorno.- ¿Solo quiere que lo arregles?-todos se miraron algo extrañados, mientras Saga levantaba el oso con sumo miedo, de que este de pronto sacara un cuchillo de la nada y lo apuñalara.

-Kanon...

-¿Qué?-el gemelo le miro con desconfianza.

-No se coser... ¿Lo coses?-El gemelo menor por poco y se tira por el balcón más cercano.

-¿Sera posible que seas tan inútil?-tomo el muñeco y se sentó en el sillón- yo lo coso, pero tú le sacas el olor a rata muerta.

_40 minutos después._

El osito miraba las posaderas restauradas y luego a Saga, que no podía evitar seguir sintiendo miedo. El animal se fue acercando a él con los brazos extendidos...

-¿Quiere que lo abracen?-Camus estaba mirando toda la escena desde detrás de la mesa que los chicos habían tumbado para atrincherarse. Saga levanto el osito y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el olor nauseabundo que provenía del juguete.

-Si quiere que lo abrace... que primero me deje darle un baño...

_6 seis horas después._

Ya comenzaba a salir el sol cuando el oso de peluche estaba limpio, cosido y completamente descalificado como ser peligroso.

-Bueno... ya está todo...-Saga miraba al pequeño osito que le seguía esperando con los brazos abiertos- No sé... ya estoy grande para andar abrazando ositos...-el animal de peluche movió sus bracitos, como instigando al abrazo.

-Abrázalo de una maldita vez...-gruño Ángelo, quien al igual que los otros cuatro "valientes" caballeros que habían participado del rito seguía tras la mesa tumbada.- tal vez así vuelve a estarse quieto...-Saga alzo al muñeco y miro fijamente el único ojo que le quedaba. De pronto una peligrosa dentadura apareció en la boca del oso de felpa, el cual se lanzó directamente al cuello desprotegido del gemelo.

_**Habitación de Saga.**_

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Saga se enredó en las mantas y fue a parar contra el suelo. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió violentamente y Kanon se asomó por ella con un rostro de completa preocupación.**

**-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto notoriamente alarmado, por el grito de su hermano.**

**-No... Solo tuve una pesadilla espantosa.-informo el gemelo mayor, para luego mirar al oso de felpa con un solo ojo que aguardaba silenciosamente, con su sonrisa eternamente cocida, en la parte superior de su armario.**

**-¿Estás seguro?-Kanon se le acerco- pareces agitado...-comento al ver el pecho subir y bajar de su hermano. Aún estaba enredado en las mantas.- ¿Que paso?**

**-Estamos en Halloween... Justo viniste a encontrar mi oso, al que gentilmente reparaste y bañaste, y dejaste como nuevo- Nunca es tarde para alimentar el ego de Kanon, para tener un buen desayuno la mañana siguiente- Todo eso se convino cuando tuvimos la brillante idea de mirar películas de terror con muñecos poseídos...-Kanon ahogo una risa al darse cuenta para donde iba la cosa.- no te rías...**

**-Saga... Nada. Deja...-Kanon salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Saga miro al oso, antes de irse a dormir, por precaución lo encerró en el baúl a los pies de su cama bajo llave.**

**-Te saco en la mañana...-Prometió, una vez hubiera estado seguro que no se abriría ni en chiste.- Que sueño... por un momento, pensé que era en serio...-Se metió en la cama y luego de dudarlo unos segundos se levantó de esta.**

_**Habitación de Kanon.**_

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Te acuerdas que cuando teníamos miedo dormíamos los dos en la misma cama?-pregunto Saga, mientras se acurrucaba contra su hermano.**

**-A la que me pateas, salgo y grito a los cuatro vientos que te metiste a dormir a mi cama porque tuviste una pesadilla-Kanon se acomodó de nuevo- ¿Entendido?**

**-Sí.**

**-En momentos como este, me pregunto quién es el mayor realmente.**

_**Mundo de los sueños.**_

**-Hay Ikelos...-Hypnos miro a su hijo muerto de risa- menudo susto le diste al géminis...-comento mientras bebía una copa de vino delicioso.**

**-Hay padre, ya sabes como soy, me gusta jugar con las mentes de los soñadores...-replico el dios, que se partía de risa por el resultado de su pesadilla.**

**-Señor Hypnos. Señor Ikelos...-Una ninfa llego corriendo- se escaparon algunos sueños... los controlamos a todos, menos a uno.**

**-¿A cuál?-preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo. El oso de felpa maltratado apareció, llevando aguja e hijo en una mano y cuatro botones en la otra.**

**- Le está cociendo botones a todos...-Cuando se dio vuelta, la ninfa se halló sola. Ambos dioses ya habían salido disparados.- Bueno... menos mal que eres un sueño y de aquí no puedes salir...-la joven comenzó a retroceder- no le harías daño a una pobre ninfa... ¿Verdad?-El muñeco levanto la aguja.- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...-La ninfa salió corriendo, seguida del temible muñeco. El cual buscaría sueños para infiltrase y seres de carne y hueso al que cocerle los botones en las posaderas...**

**Sentir centenares de pinchazos en esa zona, le había enfurecido. El muñeco se vengaría de los causantes de que su colita ahora doliera por la gran cantidad de pinchazos que había que tenido que aguantar.**

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Ojo con lo que sueñan... No vaya a ser que les aparezca el muñeco y les quiera coser los botones xD.<em>


End file.
